Draco pretty cure
YTh kingdom of doom attack the kingdom of dragons but six Draco fairys go to earth to find the charmies and the pretty cures they find Ai Yumehara . She transforms into Cure Cupid. Can she and her friends save the kingdom of dragons? Pretty Cures 'Ai yumehara, aka Cure Cupid-' She is a happy-go-lucky fourteen year old girl. She’s childhood friends with Raya, and hates to see others sad, and eats maybe a few too many sweets. She the pink cure, and thus the leader of the group. Her cousin is Cure Dream and her Draco fairy is called Venus. She has power over love. Kaki hino aka cure flame is a sporty and funny fourteen year old girl she hates it when she see bullying she's on almost every sport teams and also a class clown. She the strongest of the group her cousin is cure sunny she a red cure her Draco fairy is flare her power is fire and she scare of ghosts and monsters Akari yotsuba aka cure sunstar is a bold and brave fourteen year old girl she has a twin sister name Aiko she is rival with Kaia she's good at sports. She the bravest of the group her cousin is cure Rosetta she a yellow cure her Draco fairy is sunburst her power is light and she rich Amaya aoki aka cure marina is a smart and wise 13 year girl she really good at music she's also wirte music. She the smartest of the group her cousin is cure beauty she a blue cure her Draco fairy is kaya her power is water she on the student council and in music club her mother was a Draco cure before. Hosni mishhou aka cure Starla is a smart and mysterious fourteen year old girl she good at inventing things she built a robot. She the most mysterious of the group her cousin is cure erget she a navy blue cure her Draco fairy is oryan her power is stars she good with technology saoirse lotus aka cure valley is a kind shy and caring gentle 13 year old girl her mother and grandmother were draco pretty cures before her she's love to help others. She the kindest of the group she doesn't have a pretty cure cousin she a green cure her Draco fairy is sage her power is nature she's have a lot of pets she love animals and art Yuki kasugano aka cure winter is a kind caring and cheerful 13 year old girl her mother was a Draco pretty cure before her she loves to make others smile. She the fastest of the group her cousin is cure lemonade she's a white cure her Draco fairy is snowy her power is ice she's best friend with saoirse mask cure Mascots Princess Venus is kind loving generous and the princess of love also the princess of the kingdom of dragons she power the Draco love necklace she Ai partner flare is kind bold brave kind and protecter of Fire he is rival with sunburst he power the Draco fire necklace he Kaia partner sunburst is kind bold brave and protecter of sunlight he is rival with flare he power the Draco sun necklace he Akari partner kaya is smart wise kind and a water Draco fairy she love music she power the Draco water necklace she Amaya partner oryan he wise mysterious kind he a star Draco fairy he love inventing stuff he power the Draco star necklace he Hosni partnr sage is shy kind and caring gentle he a nature Draco fairy he love art he power the Draco nature necklace he saoirse parter and the smallest out of all of the Draco fairies Snowy is kind and cheerful she a ice Draco fairy she love to make other smile she power the ice Draco necklace she Yuki partner Kingdom of Doom doom the boss he hates everything nice siva really loves stories and traps the cures in them napa is a hawk men and is the nicest out of the bad guys grfuss is a troll he dumb Bilbo he dumb and is made of rocks Sin is doom right hand wormen Yami are monsters they are made with dark eyes and a item Items Draco necklaces are the tranform items draco box where they put the charmies after they find them charmies are magic fairy like creatures draco wands power up item to so they can use Draco wing Locations kingdom of doom where the bad guys live Kingdom of dragons what they are trying to save rose town where they live rose blossom middle school where they go to school tulips antiques shop where they have their meeting for pretty cures